Squid Naru
by xxKennYxx5tyl6
Summary: Squid Naru Summary When Naruto steals the forbidden scroll she finds a letter from her father telling her that she is half squid. Naruto is now the second squid girl to ever live. Naruto takes the world by storm following in her mother's footsteps. Kurenai, Sakura, and Sasuke bashing. Naruto x Kiba. Fem naru.


Chapter 1

? Squid Girl?

Naruto hopped through the trees with the forbidden scroll on her back. She had just stolen it from the Hokage tower. Naruto was so happy that she was finally going to be a genin. Once she got to the clearing she was supposed to meet Mizuki she sat down and opened the scroll. Once she opened it she saw a small scroll. She raised an eyebrow and opened it. She was that the scroll was addressed to her.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are getting this then you are either Chunin or 18. I am your father Naruto Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage. I know what you must be saying 'how can he seal the Nine Tails in his own daughter.' I had to Naruto you were the only one I could trust with the power of the Nine Tails. Anyway I want to tell you about your powers Naruto. Naruto you are half squid because of your mother. Your mother was the one and only squid girl and she tried to take over the human race because of what most people were doing to the ocean. As you can see she failed. Naruto I'm very sorry but my time is almost up. I'm sorry I left you alone but I do love you so does your mother never forget that._

Naruto stared at the letter left to her by her father. She couldn't believe it her father was the fourth and she was part squid. Naruto looked over the scroll again and saw a blood seal. She bit her thumb and ran her finger over the seal. Nothing happened at first but then a flash of light appeared. When it dimmed down Naruto looked different. She had on black dress with white boots and white gloves. Naruto's hair had split into 10 arrow like tentacles, 2 in front and 8 in back and had turned pure blue. Her whisker marks had also disappeared and her skin was pale. All in all she didn't look like Naruto at all.

Naruto not knowing she had changed went back to the forbidden scroll she had to learn a technique or she wouldn't pass. The first jutsu Naruto saw was _**shadow clones.**_ "Shadow clones really that's my worst jutsu. Guess it couldn't hurt to learn it anyway." Naruto immediately went to work. After learning that jutsu Naruto saw another scroll lying on the ground. She grabbed and opened it assuming it came with the letter. She saw it said 'How to control tentacles.' Naruto was confused so she continued to read. Naruto stared at the scroll wondering how she was going to control her tentacles if she didn't have any. Naruto saw something out of the corner of her eye and let out a small screech when she found out it was her hair. Naruto started thinking about it and figured her hair was her tentacles. So she started learning how to control her so called tentacles.

-3 hours later-

"Naruto what do you think you are doing steal-." Iruka cut himself off when he saw Naruto sitting there on the ground.

"Iruka-sensei I thought Mizuki was coming but do I pass the test." Naruto asked she was really hoping that she did.

"What do you mean pass and who are you." Iruka was so confused. He just wanted to walk away from the girl.

"Oh yea I guess you wouldn't know it was me I did change a bit and I mean the make up test that Mizuki told me about."

"What make up test?"

"Mizuki told me after I failed that there was a make up exam and that if I got this scroll and learned a technique from it I could become a genin."

"Wait Naruto it's a-." Iruka saw the shuriken coming and pushed Naruto out of the way taking the blow meant for her.

"Ah Iruka I see you got to the demon before I did." Iruka and Naruto looked up and saw Mizuki standing on a branch.

"Mizuki what do you think you're doing tricking Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll.

"Can't you tell I want it for myself and a plausible reason to finally get rid of the demon myself. Hey Naruto, do you want to know why everyone hates you."

"Mizuki don't it forbidden." Iruka yelled.

"Well you know on the day the Nine Tails attacked it was sealed into you. Yes you are the Kyuubi.

"No Mizuki."Iruka yelled in anguish. He couldn't believe Mizuki told her. He should have known. He turned his head towards Naruto and saw her just standing there with a blank expression. When Mizuki saw it he grew furious."Hey demon didn't you here me you are the Nine Tails. You killed thousands. You are a monster." Mizuki yelled trying to provoke a reaction out of her but it wasn't working.

"Well yea I knew I had the Kyuubi sealed inside my body but I assure you I am not fox. I am 50% squid and 50% human no fox in there at all."

"What." Iruka and Mizuki yelled. Mizuki grew angry that his plan was foiled and tried to think of something else to say. While he was thinking Naruto took the opportunity to attack.

"Let's get this over with."Naruto's tentacles shot out towards Mizuki. He tried to dodge, but one grabbed his ankle and tripped him. The tentacles hovered over Mizuki before stabbing him right in the heart."That's what you get you traitor I won't let anybody hurt my precious people you got that." Naruto turned around towards Iruka and smiled at him. Iruka was severely surprised but managed to smile back.

"Naruto come here for a sec and close your eyes ok." Naruto walked over towards her sensei and closed her eyes. She felt something being put on her forehead but paid it no mind. "Ok you can open your eyes now." Naruto opened them hoping to see something cool but was disappointed when all she saw was Iruka with out is headband. Then Naruto realized that he didn't have on his headband and felt her forehead. She could the metal plate and clothe under her fingers and instantly knew that Iruka was letting her pass."There you go Naruto. You are now a genin of The Hidden Leaf village." Naruto's eyes got teary and she tackled Iruka. He groaned in pain and hugged Naruto back.

-At the Hokage Tower-

Iruka-san, Naruto-Chan I assume you have something for me am I correct." The third asked. Naruto handed over the forbidden scroll. "I see you found out about your parents and I'm guessing you want answers right." Naruto nodded."Ok You must be wondering why your father sealed the Nine Tails inside you and why I didn't tell you about them or the Kyuubi well when I didn't tell you I was thinking of your safety. Your father had a lot of enemies. Since you had no living relative to protect you from those enemies I kept it from you. I also didn't tell you because if people found out that the fourth had a daughter you would either be used as a breeding stock or civil war would break out over who would get to take care of you. I didn't tell you about the Kyuubi because I wanted you to have the most normal life possible and retain your innocence. I guess I did a bad job at that but I did not tell you any of this to try and keep you safe." Naruto nodded her head she understood what the third was saying. She just wished he still had told her but with the way Naruto was treated she probably would have told everyone who her parents were just to get attention.

"I get why you did not tell me Old man. I just would have told everyone to get attention if you had of told me earlier. But about this whole Mizuki thing I get paid for it as a mission." Naruto asked hoping that he would agree she really needed the money. The third laughed and rubbed Naruto's head making her pout.

"Of course you can but they might try to swindle you so take these with you and give to the people in the mission hall so you can get your pay. The Third handed Naruto a piece of paper and a scroll go on Naruto get your pay. Naruto this is classified as a S-ranked mission. So don't let anyone know ok." Naruto nodded and left the room. "Iruka since Naruto is now passing it puts the teams out of wack. Naruto is the odd man out. Usually we would hold that person back until a team became available but I think that with her skill Naruto will be fine and I know just who can be her sensei too. The Third smiled and shooed Iruka off telling him to get to a hospital. "I wonder just how interesting things will be now that Naruto is a genin." The Third said to himself. He couldn't wait to see how much trouble Naruto caused people with his new change.


End file.
